Fusionfall: My birth is your destruction
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: She grew up as an Orphan. She was raised to Kick Ass in the KND. Until one day when she visits her crush's house does her kick ass life style change. She is sent into the future to stop the threat coming to destroy her world. OCxDexter. Rating may change later.


**This is a new story guys! Well its more like a preview. If enough people enjoy it then I'll add it to my updating list. ^^ And SORRY That I haven't been updating lately. I had SCHOOL and a whole bunch of Finals and Test and I had to bring up my Math grade or no High school for me! But I am going to high school after all so YAY! Now that I am on Summer break I shall do nothing but work on cosplay and write lmao. Cause I'm just forever alone like the c;**

**[A/N:]I'm Looking for OCs! They'll come in around chapter 3-4. I am looking for 3 Main characters and about.. eh I'll take 4 maybe 5 side character. although im not sure how long the side characters will have a spot in the story (They will have a spot though) so YEAH the little fill out sheet thing will be at the bottom! Thanks!**

* * *

**Somewhere in a far away Galaxy**

**. . . . .**

_A large figure lurked down the slimy halls of a palace. He turned down many halls until he reached the infirmary. He was about to enter when one of his servants quickly rushed out. "My Lord, we've tried, we really have! But, your… mate…she's gone…" _

_The giant figure's red glowing eyes grew large and angered before he roughly picked up the smaller creature by its neck. "Then what about the child?" He yelled in the servant's face, sending sticky green saliva onto its face._

"_S-s-s-she's FINE!" The servant cried, truly scared of his lord._

_The giant creature thought for a minute before a evil smile corrupted his slimy green lips. "Ready and escape pod and have it set for the Milky Way Galaxy, FULL SPEED. Also have it set comfortably for an infant." The giant Lord set down his servant who scurried off to do it's Lord's bidding. The Giant then walked into the Infirmary and sat beside his dead mate and sleeping infant. He picked up the fuse infested child with only a blonde scuff on hair on her head. He gave her a almost sad smile before he waved his hand over her tiny body and changed her into a dark skinned, purpled eyed baby with the blonde scuff of hair still upon her head. "Without my mate her to raise you, I'm afraid I can't do the job." He got up with the now awake infant in his arms and made his way through the many halls of the palace until he reached the room where the pods were kept. "Don't worry when you are old enough I shall come back for you and together we shall take over which ever planet you have landed on. Lord Fuse and Princess Fuse shall concur the Milky Way Galaxy!" he yelled, his voice booming off the fuse infested walls that made his daughter start to cry. Lord Fuse quickly cooed his daughter back to sleep as his servant opened the pod and he placed his child in it. He kissed her forehead with his slimy lips before he close the door and the pod shot off into space, forever gone. Lord Fuse quickly spun around to head back to the Infirmary. _

"_Lord Fuse, what now?" His servant quivered._

_Lord Fuse slowly turned his head to look at it. "We wait…."_

* * *

**14 years into the future later. Year: 2031**

In Tech square there were any things, but one of the strangest was a giant floating tree house. Home to 6 ass-kicking teenagers, the girls,age of 14, the boys age of 15. Yes that is where I believe our story takes off. These 6 teenagers are the Highest Rank Officers of the KND, or Kids Next Door. Let's see, Numbuh 1, 3, and 4 were all out. So that leaves Numbuh 2, 5 and Infinity left within the floating tree house. A teen age girl quickly twisted her waist long blonde hair into her new trade mark style and threw on her attire: a Sailor style tube top with pink and black stripes with 4 silver buttons in the middle. Two Black straps that are attached to her shirt that cross at her collar bone and tie at the back of her neck. A Pink collar necklace. (Numbuh 3 gave it to her for her 13th birthday) A White cheerleader style mini skirt with a black stripe along the ruffles, and Pink, white, and black sneakers. She quickly hopped in the tube slide that lead straight into the main area of the tree house. When she reached the bottom floor she grabbed a slice of bread from the kitchen and quickly ate it on one bite. She looked out at the couch where Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 where sitting on the couch –really close- watching the oversized TV.

"Later Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, I'm going to go see Dexter-er-I mean Dee Dee…" Ricy J blushed furiously.

"Girl, I know you ain't _still_ chasin' after dat boy? He's a _genius_ girl. No way is he ganna hook up with a KND member that has Burp Offs every Saturday!" Numbuh 5 got up from the couch and clapped Ricy on her back.

"Don't worry Numbuh Infinity, I'm sure with your good looks, you'll knock Dexter dead!" Numbuh 2 got up and raced over to the two girls. "So what if you're a KND member and he's a…a…_nerd_," Numbuh 2 glared at Numbuh 5. "It's all about the love that counts!"

Numbuh 5 frowned and adjusted her over sized red cap. "Boy, who named you the _"love guru_"? I'm only trying to save this poor girl's heart!" she growled.

Ricy, getting uncomfortable quietly snuck away from the bickering couple and made her way out of the giant tree house. She raced to the street where hover cars and trucks happily went on their ways. Ricy pulled out a compact mirror to see if her buns with hair loops needed attention. She smiled brightly as her electric purple eyes glistened beautifully against her milk chocolate skin. She hurriedly made her way through Tech Square and stopped outside the building called DexLabs. Ricy took a deep breath, readjusted her C cup breast and entered Dexter's lair. Dexter has honestly changed since they were kids, in Ricy's opinion. For one, he grew a couple of feet, and he became more masculine, and his voice became deeper as well. Ricy roamed her eyes over the many inventions that lined the walls and tables. She stopped when she came across a watch that looked similar to one of her friends. Oh what was his name? Oh yes, it was Ben! It looked kinda similar to his but then again it didn't at the same time.

"I see you came across my prototype of my newest invention." A deep voice came from behind Ricy. She quickly spun around to meet Dexter's welcoming gaze with a deep blush.

"I-I'm sorry Dexter! I-I was only looking a-a-a-"

"It's fine Ricy, really. I actually adore it when you unrulely KND members find interest in my inventions." Dexter gave her a coy-sexy in her opinion- smirk that sent shivers down her spine and had the heat bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Dexter was two years older than her, leaving him to be around 16, and he was incredibly taller than her as well. The red headed teen walked over to Ricy and took one of her blonde hair loops in between his rubber gloved fingers. "Do tell me, Numbuh Infinity, what have you done to your incredibly long hair?" Dexter bent down so that he was practically nose to nose with the dark skinned girl.

Ricy's blush grew enormously as she fought hard not to faint. She quickly swatted Dexter's larger hand away and turned her attention back to the strange watch. "I decided to change up the style, that's all. I didn't cut it, if that's what you're thinking." She picked up the watch and shoved it at the boy genius. "Now explain what this is."

Dexter innocently took it from her and beamed his bright smile. "This is my prototype of the Nanocom! It will be the newest way of communication!" he chuckled and turned to head to the back of his shop where his lab was. "Why, Blossom even helped with the design!"

Ricy stopped in her tracks and frowned. Oh yes, _Blossom _was Dexter's _"oh so wonderful"_ girlfriend. Ricy looked down at her feet. She fully understood why Numbuh 5 didn't want her chasing after Dexter. Blossom had _super powers_ and she was full of _interesting radioactivity_. Ricy, on the other hand, was just a plain _human girl_ that joined the KND out of just finding some place to _live_. Besides Blossom's dad is a _scientist_ like _Dexter_. Ricy was just on _orphan_. Blossom surely out did her.

"Ricy J, come here for a second please!" Dexter called from far in his lab. The blonde haired girl raced into the lab and stopped short at what she saw.

"Dexter, what is **that**?" Ricy exclaimed as she gazed upon a giant machine.

"This is my latest invention: **The Time Machine**!" Dexter gave her that coy smirk. "Would you like to test it?" Dexter ushered her toward it, making sure to doge the little robots that scurried around the lab.

"Um, sure?" the KND officer stepped onto the podium. Dexter quickly stepped up to her and showed her how to put on the Nanocom. He then lowered a glass cylinder around her and fired up the engines.

"Now I'm going to send you a day or two into the future, so you won't miss much." Dexter's voice came through the speakers. "Don't worry I'll contact you through the Nanocom when you reach." He gave her a cute smile that made her love struck so much that she didn't notice a tall figure lurking around the lab. Dexter had moved from the control panel to stand in front of the case she was in, his dark eyes glued to Ricy's purple. "Ricy, I always wanted to tell you this but-"

The boy genius' sentence was cut off by a high pitched _"What does this button do?"_ and he was too late to stop his sister from messing up the time dial. The computers started to groan, smoke and shake as lightning and bright lights started to form around Ricy. She snapped out of her day dream and quickly turned in Dexter's direction. His face was grim and scared as he slammed buttons on his precious computer. Dexter's lips were moving a mile a minute as she looked at the floor to find Dee Dee who was bawling on the floor. Ricy guessed he was cursing up a storm towards his sister. "Dexter, what's going on?" Ricy yelled as she beat on the thick glass. It was no use, the communications were friend. Ricy's eyes started to become teary as the bright light engulfed her, and the shaking stopped with a loud boom.

Dexter waited until the smoke cleared before he raced over to the glass cylinder. His eyes grew big and as he dropped to his knees he let out a pain-filled, heartbroken scream.

Ricy J, Numbuh Infinity in the KND, was gone.

Dee Dee, who was still crying, crawled over to her brother and kneeled beside him. "D-d-dexter… what e-exactly d-did I d-do?" She sobbed.

Dexter removed his glasses so he could dry his never ending, frustrated tears. "You sent her 1 and a half years into the future….

* * *

**I feel so awesome. LMAO *dodges rocks that are thrown at me* OK OK I'll start typing my other stories now! I PROMISE! Geez**

**Chowder: Hey when do I come in?**

**Me: Er… not for a long while.**

**FlapJack: WILL THERE BE CANDY?**

**Chowder: I LOVE CANDY!**

**FalpJack & Chowder: GIMMIE DAT CANDY!**

**Me: Heh, R&R?**

* * *

**If you have a FusionFall character and you want to be a main character in my story as my friend in my story I'm going to need a few things from you:**

**If you don't want to submit your OC as a main character, then just say it. Here are the rules and requirements.**

**Rule 1: No doppelgangers of any of the characters**

**Rule 2: Be specific and original with your characters, hence them being, Original Characters.**

**Rule 3: See rules one and two.**

**Requirements for both Entries in Competition OC'S and Regular:**

**Name: (Example: Hector Icewing)**

**Age: (Needs to be around 14-16)**

**Appearance: (Give me a thorough description from type of hair style to the size of their stomachs, breasts, and or what not)**

**Outfit/armor: (Tell me what they look like. BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**Favorite Nano(s)): (Give me their Nanos and their talents, I only want 3 (Nanos) though)**

**Weapon: (What kind of weapon it is. Does it have single or group range? Is it a Pistol, Rifle, Melee, or Thrown, etc. )**

**Personality: (Please be original with this, like say, the person is blind and crazy. Or, he/she is a pervert and eats cheese. Those are just examples, don't take them)**

**Likes and Dislikes: (Give me what they hate and what they like or love)**

**Paired with or not paired with: (Who do you want your OC to be paired with. If you don't want to, then say nothing)**

**Habits: (Tell me what they love to do as a hobby or what not)**

**Family: (Do they have relatives? Mom, dad, sister, brother, nephew, etc.)**


End file.
